yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The second movie begins/Stealing the jewelries/Aladdin steals back
Here is how the second movie begins in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Just as the song was about to begin, the title showed "Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar." Peddler: Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Pack your shield, Pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian Night Arabian Night! After the song, all the thieves and weasels were gathered together in their lair. Thief #1: This night has been quite rewarding. Weasel #1: (laughing) We have never stolen so much. We have gathered much loot tonight. No thanks to one of our leaders. Mr. Winkie: It's obviously your doing, Abis Mal! Abis Mal: Well, it only looked expensive. Is this a haul or what, (puts on the jewel flower) My surly band of desert skunks? Weasel #2: How is it you get the jeweled flower, Abis Mal? Abis Mal: Why, this is my bonus for being your beloved leader. (pointing at a few treasures) This and that and that are my beloved leader bonus, unlike Winkie. Mr. Winkie: And what is our lackeys' reward? All the Thieves and Weasels: Hmm? Abis Mal: Here you go. (giving them a small bag of coins) Good work, Boys. Very successful raid. All Thieves: Hmm? (grunting) Mr. Winkie: Boy, why do you have to be greedy all of a sudden, Abis Mal? Abis Mal: Well, I'm the leader and I'd get all of the money. Mr. Winkie: (notice something) Don't look now, Abis Mal, but I think that treasure chest is about to leave. As if on cue the the little treasure chest, it began to rise and starts to walk. Thief #1: The chest! It moves! Thief #2: It cannot be! Weasel #1: What is holding it up? Abis Mal: (screaming) Ah! Ghosts! But just as Winkie realized what's holding the chest, he took it which it was Abu who lift it. Mr. Winkie: Well, here's your ghost, Abis Mal, its a little monkey. Abu: Hello. Abis Mal: (grabbed him) You stupid monkey! Aladdin: Put him down, Abis Mal! As Aladdin make his entrance, Abu escped covering Abis Mal's eyes with his turban. Abis Mal: Who are you? Aladdin: My friends call me Al. You can call me Aladdin. Mr. Winkie: Get them! As a couple of weasels were about to grab Aladdin, a few arrows were shot from out of no where pinning the weasels to a pillar. Abis Mal: Hurt him! Mr. Winkie: What do you think I'm doing, Abis Mal?! Then, a shield was thrown from out of nowhere knocking a few thieves out cold. Mr. Winkie: (notice Aladdin taking the treasure) He has our loot! Abis Mal: Don't let him get away! Aladdin: Actually, there's more of us than you think. And right on cue, Mickey Mouse and his friends came out of the shadows stealing back the treasure. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Surprise to see us, Mr. Winkie? Mr. Winkie: Mickey Mouse?! Just when Aladdin was escaping with Abu and the treasury, Mickey and his friends stall the thieves and weasels. Robin Hood: Not so fast!! With a few shots of his arrows, more thieves were being pinned as Launchpad McQuack belly flopped on to the four thieves. Launchpad McQuack: Dogpile! Just as Mickey cuts the line for Aladdin to up, the chandelier fell on top of the thieves and weasels. J. Thaddeus Toad: (laughs while riding Carpet) Tally-Ho! Goofy: Onward, Carpet! Abis Mal: They got a flying carpet?! Aladdin: (as Carpet caught him) Nice catch, Carpet. Just as Abis Mal tried grabbed Carpet, Abu took the jewel flower from him. Abis Mal: That's mine! Whoa! (fell into the statue's hand) Aladdin: Next stop, Agrabah. Mr. Winkie: Shut the gates! They're escaping! But it was too late, Aladdin, Mickey, and thier friends make their way bast the gates. Homoer Simpson: Woo hoo! We're out of here! Sora: And not a moment too soon, Homer! At last, they all making their journey back to Agrabah. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225